When begging just isn't enough
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: When Matt wakes up to Mello leaving he isn't sure what he should do. Ten years later, did Mello really think Matt could wait for him? And who the is Misa A? I guess there will be more added from the first Chapter. MattXMello MattX?
1. Leaving

[I do not own Death note or any of it's Characters...or something like that.]

Leaving

Matt could faintly make out the mumbling from his dream. That voice, he could nearly place his finger on whom it was though he couldn't pull himself out of this dream. What was happening? Who was mumbling? Why?

The questioning never ceased as he felt fingers running through his red fringe gently. The fingers were soft, caring as they caressed his cheeks then his shoulder blades before stopping. The touching lasted a few more minutes before a soft peppering of kisses over his form, the final on his lips slipping through his lips their tongues twining even in his sleeping state. All the touching, the kiss it rang a name that he knew better than anyone elses.

_Mello..._

Something was wrong with his beautiful blond angel. The boy was feeling him up in his dream _and _out of it? Every few minutes there was a new kiss or caress to his body as if taunting him into awareness. Mello had never been so attendant before even though they had been friends for years. It was only recently that the prospect of lovers had opened to them, a new world with amazingly startling sensations and tantalizing effects. It had never been like this, maybe Mello would sit beside him on the bed and yank the game out of his hand for a make out session but it had never gone this far before and Mello seemed intent on him being sleep.

Intelligent emerald orbs flashed open straining to make out the figure in the darkness. The slender form was foreign to him as many times as he had attempted to cop a feel and was pushed away. It was worth it, it was definitely worth it each time it happened. The body was bent over what looked like an overnight bag completely unaware that Matt had stirred he was in such a hurry. Mello was leaving for somewhere without telling him?

"Mell?" He finally managed his voice catching a bit. The figure paused momentarily before continuing on it's mission. "Mell?" He frowned at the lack of answer this time receiving a grunt. "What are you doing, man? Studying?" He leaned forward to see the other better watching Mello shake his head. If he wasn't studying, then what?

"Go back to bed Matt." Came the stern response slightly annoyed as Mello strode across the room slipping into a jacket. "No questions. I'm leaving."

Matt made a noise somewhere between a strangled cry and a gasp when the words penetrated his ears. The blond was leaving him? Telling him to go back to sleep while he hastily packed his belongings? That was bullshit and a lot of it too.

He reached forward turning on the table side lamp. One thing was for sure what the lamp illuminated the small bedroom, Mello was joking about leaving him. Sure there had been a few lengthy conversations about making a break for it but it had always been together never one leaving without the other. Anyone with eyes could tell that was what the blond was planning.

"Mell what the fuck?" He finally managed his eyes wide. He managed to stand moving slowly towards the other, "Mello you can't be serious about this. Talk to me!" He snapped shoving the other against the wall staring in directly in the eyes. "Mello, you wouldn't leave me."

Mello was silent staring him in the eyes for a few seconds. "Matt." He said simply leaning forward pressing his lips to the others. Fingers traveled up twining themselves in the red heads fringe as he deepened the kiss, twining their tongues together in the heat of passion. Matt pressed the blond harder against the wall his hands traveling down to pull Mello shirt off and for once Mello didn't make the move to stop him.

Matt pulled the shirt off, breaking from the kiss to toss the shirt to the other side of the room. He whined softly pressing his knee between the others legs to stimulate his body as Mello moaned gently into his ear. The blonds mind seemed completely off leaving right now as he trailed kisses over Matt's shoulders and neck.

They grinded against the other, each kiss becoming more lust filled than the last, each touch more erotic, he caress more tender than the last before the blow to Matts stomach. He hissed dropping to his knees as Mello stared down at him, a hint of apology in those blue hues. He leaned down beside the boy gently petting him, "I'm sorry Matt. L is dead, I can't stay here any longer. You'll just be a distraction for me, stay here. Please stay here and don't look for me."

Matt groaned, his senses giving out on him as he listened to the others words. He hit him, Mello had hit him in their most intimate moment.

"Mello please, no." He whined softly as Mello slipped the goggles off the boys head. He leaned forward giving the other another gently kiss before pulling his shirt back on. It took him a few more minutes to get his things together and redress, somehow Matt had managed to get his flies down as he headed out of the window. "Mello..."

"Goodbye Matt." And with that he was gone.

[I'm not particularly sure if I want to make this a one shot or not. So currently I'll say I'll continue it. =X He hit Matty *tear* but yeah, review! Review! Review! Tell me if it deserves another chapter and most likely there will be a lemon if there is. Bah, whatever.]


	2. Possession

[I do not own Death note or any of it's Characters...or something like that.]

Possession

Mello had been missing for weeks, he really didn't want to believe that the blond had left him alone in this house with these people. Did all the years of being best friends really mean nothing to him? His last words were that Matt would be nothing more than a liability to him on the outside world. It wasn't as if Mello knew how to function more than he did. Just thinking about it brought hot tears back to his eyes that he quickly bit back. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of tears even though the blond wasn't around to see them. No, he wouldn't cry for someone that didn't mean anything to him anymore, he couldn't cry over someone that didn't mean anything to him anymore. He had to move on and he had to grow up.

"You wanted me Roger?" Matt asked quietly poking his head inside of the mans office his goggles already pulled down to mask his emerald orbs. Roger had taken advantage of his time without Mello to hack into his mind and search around. It pained him how something like Mello's departure had fucked with his mind so much that he was still having daily breakdowns.

He peered around the office seeing a young boy sitting there about the same age as he was, curly black hair cropped around his handsome features. The boys unique aquamarine gaze was what really caught Matt's attention. The mixture of blue and green looked exactly like the colour he had always imagined that his and Mello's eyes would look like if they were mixed together. He couldn't help but stare as the boy smiled towards his gesturing towards the empty seat. Matt nodded slowly striding forward and dropping into the seat not once looking away from the other who continued to smile.

"Matt." Roger asked coming up from behind his desk. The old mans eyes moved back and forth from the boy to Matt before sighing. "Well I have decided as you can tell to being new people into Wammy house an because Mello ran away your room is open for an new occupant. This is Siobhan you know the rules. Don't ask him about his past. Don't ask questions at all but you are responsible for showing him around and keeping him out of trouble. You know what that means. Nothing that you and Mello attempted." He sat down behind his large desk as Matt nodded.

So this was going to be the kid that took Mello's place. It didn't surprise him that they were already sending in someone to take Mello's place mostly because Mello was number two though he wandered if this boy, Siobhan, really could replace Mello in the house. He was sure the other occupants who had nearly thrown a party when they found out the blond was gone were going to be able to accept him. He guessed they would accept any human with reasonable intelligence as long as they didn't hit, scream, pout, threaten to harm anyone, punch or bite. Normally.

He stood saluting the older man before gesturing for Siobhan to follow him. The boy seemed pretty amazed that he had come to such a place choosing to remain quiet while walking towards their bedroom. Their bedroom. The room that used to belong to Mello and him. The room he had slept alone in for the past four weeks the room he could no longer keep sacred because now someone else was coming in to take up the space that Mello held for so long. The two of them together but there was no longer a together it was just Matt.

"You are Matt, yes?" Siobhan spoke for the first time as Matt opened the bedroom door for the boy finding that on his leaving of the room they had removed everything that had reminded him of Mello and that the blond boy had left behind. It hurt to see that he was really gone and there was no prospect of him coming back. He pushed the thoughts away turning back to the boy that was waiting an answer. "You are Matt, yes?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm Matt and this is our room." He rubbed his temples looking up to Mello's bunk. "The top one is yours the bottom is mine." He said gently kicking a few games out of the way on the floor. He hadn't touched them in a while but Roger had said even that was a sign of his depression and once he got through the state he would pick them up and start playing. "Roger told you my name?" He asked as the boy nodded. He laughed softly reclining on the bottom bunk. "I'm guess that's all he said about me." Again with the nod. "You don't speak much English."

He smiled yawning into his hand. "My English is fine. I don't speak much." He looked outside the window. "When is lights out?"

Matt sat up tossing a few shirts out of the way to find his alarm clock, "Ten minutes. You arrived pretty late, huh?" He asked laying back down again. He was already getting tired of watching this kid nod. One thing was for sure he could never be a Mello. Mello would have slapped him already for talking to much and then went into a full on rant telling him how he should be doing something productive in order to increase his scores enough to be able to surpass someone. Matt didn't think Mello ever realized that the person that Matt was supposed to surpass was him.

He whined softly putting his head under the pillow to attempt to get some form of sleep. He was tired and thinking about Mello wasn't going to do anything more than suck more energy out of him. He couldn't take it for much longer.

Siobhan was nearly silent as he climbed to the next bunk. _'Siobhan? Such an odd name for someone like me. No matter it's good that L is dead and gone and the only other person that could have possibly have remembered me has run away. This should work out perfectly don't you think Matty. You'll soon have bigger problems that missing your sweet Mello if you don't give into my demands. You'll be hearing of them soon. You just wait.'  
_  
[This is just something new I came up with a slight plot twist there at the end. Siobhan isn't what he seems to be or whatever. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep updating this one also. But if there's a reviewer that's reading it I would be happy to. Whatever. Please! Please! Please! Please! Review!]


End file.
